


What it Means

by LoneName9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneName9/pseuds/LoneName9
Summary: Fearful of another Dark Lord, the Wizarding World does what it does best, hate.Alice Nott is born into this world.
Kudos: 1





	What it Means

**Author's Note:**

> My appologise for my grammer and awkward story telling. I haven't written anything other then research papers in like a decade. 
> 
> I based a lot of Alices experiences with asexuality around my own. There is nothing wrong with it, there is nothing to be ashamed of who you are.

Since the war, there was a new class of wizards. The Loveless.

People conceived under love potions are known to have issues with emotions and love. It is a well known fact that has been published in several books and is well documented. The latest and greatest example being Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle, people began to fear another being born.

When the Ministry had gotten up and running, anyone who had been conceived under the potion went into immediately were taken to confinement. Some had called for the immediate death or enslavement of them. Granger and Potter had insisted that the children were at no fault for the circumstances of their birth, that if they are nurtured correctly, they could be normal citizens. Though magical, wizards were people and people hated what was different. The Loveless class, were whispered about in the dark, they were broken people without a soul.

If one suspects they have been conceived under the potion they should report to the office of love affairs. 

Alice Nott, Daughter of Theodore Nott, six year Slytherin held such suspicions.

Newly discovered fact: Amortentia, the love potion, held no odor to her.

Am I broken? She pondered.

Her family life hadn’t exactly been the best. Her mother left her father as a babe, Alice doesn’t even know her name. Her father was stoic and cold, he loved Alice, she hoped but it seemed like he didn’t seem know quite to do with her ether. 

Honestly, it made sense. It was probable. Alice the Broken, conceived by love potion, her mother breaking thru the potion after birth then abandoned her knowing what she would become. Or her father, had thrown her mother out after being doused with the potion. Father keeping his distance knowing what monster she could become, how broken she is.

Alice the Mistake, the loveless. She thought internally sneering at thoughts in the darkness. 

Upon discovery of the lack of smell, she had simply put on her Nott Family indifferent mask on and finished class. After which, she hightailed it to an empty abandoned classroom and promptly broke. Sat on the professors desk chair, arms covering her head crying into the desk bent over.

What was she going to do, Alice cried in thought, I don’t want to be in some gilded cage. Possible psychopath, freak, never lovable or to never experience love. Broken.

She was broken, it explained so much.

Alice had thought she was broken before, but had a vague hope she’d just grow out of it. The first night in the girls dormitory in first year, the others giggled at who was cute and who they hoped to marry when they got older. Alice had showered and went to bed early that night. Then later, in third year the other girls had taken bets on first kisses and crushes, fourth it progressed to shagging. She kept herself to her studies and distant from the other girls, not really sure what to make of it all and gathering information.

When the girls had pressed in faith year, she made up a crush on an older Ravenclaw boy the others had deemed handsome but unapproachable the year before. It was a good lie. She really had no such feelings, but aesthetically he was handsome and kind to her. He was distant enough that she didn’t have to fake emotions in front of him to not give herself way to her year mates. Alice was deemed shy but the others, so it wasn’t expected of her to approach him. 

Unsure, Alice had dabbled with the thought she might be a lesbian. A Gryffindor girl approached her in her fifth year as well, she was aesthetically pleasing as well but the female form hadn’t solved the problem ether. 

Alice’s arms tighten around her head. All she wanted from Hogwarts was to learn magic, she didn’t expect romance or boys her age and the girls who followed them. Alice was a Slytherin, she needed more information before she could come up with a plan. 

But... What was she suppose to do, ask her father? Her cold hard father, he raised her to be a proper heir to the house of Nott. She was a disgrace to the family, a monster, the ministry would never allow a Loveless to be a proper lady. The Nott family would die with her in that case. Maybe it would be best to turn herself in, her father could have a better suited heir then or just adopt one. 

“I need someone to talk too,” Alice decided, talking into the desk. After some calming exercises, Alice pealed herself of the desk and started her walk to see her head of house office. The Potions master wasn’t trust worthy, though he was a Slytherin as well.

Alice stood tall in front of the door, taking in one last breath to steel herself. She knocked and heard a male voice shout of “Come in” from inside. Alice opened the door closing it behind her and walked to the Charms Professor’s desk. The mahogany, buried under books and papers at the moment, on a green rug with the Slytherin banner hanging by the window showing the lake behind it with a fireplace crackling on one side.

“Professor Zabini, I wanted to discuss something with you regarding my last potions class.” Alice states rather quickly. 

“If you have a problem in Potions, perhaps you should see the Potions Professor not the Charms Professor.” Zabini says rather sarcastically, apparently in a bad mood wand behind his ear quill in hand.

“It’s not the class.” Alice elaborates. “I have reason to believe I am one of those...” 

Professor Zabini raises an eyebrow, “Those what?”

“Loveless.” She breathes out. 

“What!” Professor exclaims leaping out of seat. 

“We brewed Amortentia in potions class today, it had no particular smell to me.” Alice speaking more to the desk then the pacing Professor with her head hanging low. “I don’t have any romantic feelings, my familial bonds are almost non-existent, and I question if I’ve ever loved someone in anyway.” 

“Do you experience anger?” Professor Zabini asks briskly, stepping in front of her.

Anger, Alice ponders, has she every truly been angry?

“Not particularly, but I haven’t had any reason to be.” She explains. Logically, she should be angry at her Father who regardless if he was the criminal or the victim.if he had been victim, he should have reported it. If he was the criminal, maybe he had been desperate for an blood heir for their line which Alice couldn’t really fault him.

“Well that’s a good sign I guess,” muttered the Professor. 

“My emotions in general aren’t very strong, I can’t do cast the Patronous charm for example.” Alice explains, more sure of herself. “My classmates have called me moody on occasion and I experience irritation at times but most days I just go with the flow.”

“I see.” The Professors quietly mummers. “So what do you want to do now?”

“I don’t know.” She says just as quietly.”I guess I’ll be put into protective services, so there isn’t much want.”

“I suppose, the only true way to find out is thru questioning your father, did you want to contact him or did you want speak directly to the task force on your behalf?”

“Task force.” She whispers. I can’t face my Father.

“Okay, Miss Nott.” Her Professor speaking normally again, straightening his posture. Her eyes snap up at him, he was a soft smile. “Well, if this is the last time we speak. Good luck in you next adventure, it’s been a pleasure to be your Professor.” 

He turns toward the fireplace to floo the authorities, grabbing the powder.

Alice calls out to him, “Please tell my father, that I am sorry for bringing shame to the family name. And thank you. I’m glad you were my head of house.”

She sat there silently till they came to take her away.

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort's backstory bothered me a lot. Also, I'm rolling with the idea that Amortentia still being taught has to do with some technique they need to learn for a harder potion.


End file.
